


Tie Me Up

by kikabennet



Series: Ruben and Alvie Stuff [1]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, RACD universe, Rochambeau universe, Smut, but what a gift, not my work it was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: Can be a look into the future of the RACD universe or Rochambeau universe. Ruben asks Alvie to tie him up. Just these two boys attempting bondage but failing because they're too adorable.
Relationships: Juan "Alvie" Alvarez/Ruben Marcado
Series: Ruben and Alvie Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> NOT WRITTEN BY ME. My co-writer and best buddy wrote this for me as a birthday gift. She no longer has an account so I'm posting it to show off proudly. It was written with the RACD universe in mind, but if you're reading Rochambeau, I don't see why this doesn't work. It's all good Ruvie fun.

**Tie Me Up**

With lips already connected and hearts beating fast, Ruben somehow manages to unlock the front door to their house in San Antonio. It’s nothing big or fancy, but it’s certainly larger than their apartment in New York. Inside there’s warm lamplight and a plush leather sofa, small photo frames and a whole slew of lush, green plants adorning shelves and nearly each window pane. They both stumble inside, kicking off their shoes in the process, and Alvie nearly falls into the little shoe rack tucked to the side of the entryway. He keeps neglecting to put them there, but in his defense, Ruben forgets to do so this time, too.

“Alvie,” Ruben parts their fevered kissing for a much needed breath of air and to attempt to get his boyfriend’s attention, but Alvie’s pulling him back in. He has to settle on speaking words in between the affection. “I— want to talk— to you— about— something.”

“In the bedroom?” Alvie asks breathlessly, his pupils already dilated with want as he steps back more fully this time. He’s already lightly tugging at Ruben’s wrist, easing him in the direction of the hallway that leads back to their room.

“Yeah, bedroom,” Ruben murmurs, half-smile playing on his lips.

The two of them are kissing with eyes closed again as they finally drop backwards into the tangle of sheets on their bed in a not-so-graceful fashion. They awkwardly fumble to get limbs out from under one another, Alvie distractedly mumbling, “Ow, that was my ankle.”

Ruben freezes with concern, and Alvie takes this moment to pull off his glasses with a warm smile, trying to assure him there was no harm done. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Really, Ruben, it’s okay, keep kissin’ me, come on,” he urges after he’s strained to put the frames over on their nightstand table, making a small grunting sound before he settles back against Ruben’s chest. “Relax, promise I’m okay. I’d tell ya if I wasn’t. You know me,” Alvie keeps insisting, already leaning forward to trail warm kisses along his scruffy jawline, hands slipping up his thighs. But Ruben’s hands come to rest on Alvie’s upper arms, easing him back in the gentlest manner. 

“Everything’s okay, Ruben,” Alvie tries to convince him yet again, “It didn’t even actually hurt. I was just whinin’, yeah? I’m not upset. Totally not at all in any way, shape, or form.”

“No, I— I know, Alvie,” Ruben finally responds, letting out an airy laugh as his boyfriend draws back once more, this time carding his hand through the thick of Ruben’s hair. 

“I was just thinking,” he explains, “and I...I kind of want to try something?” Ruben says, squirming beneath him a little. His cheeks are turning a charming shade of pink, and Alvie’s grinning

“Yeah? And what’s that, doc?” Alvie rolls off of him onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “Wanna spice things up, huh? Want me to dance for you, is that it? ‘Cause I’m a  _ crazy  _ good dancer, Ruben. Except— not conventionally, I think. But that’s not the point,” he shakes his head quickly, “I’m just sayin’ that if you  _ want  _ me to dance, I can do—“

“No, no. That’s not it. Though, I appreciate the offer,” Ruben says with another one of those breathy laughs that makes Alvie’s heart skip a beat. He turns an even darker pink as he sits up, clearly still working up the courage to talk about what it is exactly that he wants. Ruben clears his throat slightly, and Alvie’s growing impatient.

“Soo...what is it then?” Alvie asks, one brow cocked with interest.

“It might sound weird,” Ruben starts, looking down at the hands, but then adds quickly, “and it has  _ nothing _ to do with Jamaica. Just— for the record.”

They don’t use Jason or Ian’s name. They simply boil Ruben’s past to one word:  _ Jamaica _ . 

“Okay,” Alvie sits up too, dark brows furrowed. 

Ruben lets out a heavy sigh, worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and hesitates some more, while Alvie can literally  _ feel  _ the pressure of  _ not knowing yet  _ building inside his chest.

“I-I, um…” Ruben stammers, laughing nervously, looking anywhere but at Alvie. “Nevermind. It’s silly. Let’s just—” he tries to pull Alvie back down with him, but Alvie isn’t having any of it.

“Nothing you do is weird or silly,” he tells Ruben very seriously, and for a second it’s as if their roles are reversed. “Except put peanut butter in the fridge. That’s fuckin’ silly. It’s all hard and it tears up the bread and you have to practically  _ carve _ it out of the jar and--”

Ruben snorts, covering his face as he begins to laugh, and Alvie grins. Score one for him. 

“Just tell me what you want, Benny,” he hums, nuzzling his scratchy cheek against Ruben’s like a cat in need of attention. “Nothin’s too weird. Pinky swear it.”

Ruben never liked any of the nicknames Ian gave him- ‘Rubes’, ‘Ruby Tuesday’, ‘Rubio’, but ‘Benny’ is different. Benny is Alvie’s. It’s nice.

Ruben lets out a long, slow breath of air, then levels his gaze with Alvie. 

“I...wantyoutotiemeup,” he says all at once, his heart pounding.

“You  _ what?”  _ Alvie asks, brows furrowed because certainly Ruben hadn’t just said that. But then he backtracks because his boyfriend suddenly looks ashamed and he can’t stand it. 

“I didn’t mean it like that— I just—“

“No. It’s okay. Nevermind,” Ruben says quickly, his ears burning red. “Forget I said it. It’s weird and— let’s be real, it probably makes you think I have some deep-seated psychological issues, plus with all the scars it’s probably not as appealing—“

“No, I mean. If that’s what you want, then I’m game,” Alvie nods quickly, reassuringly, his smile almost desperate to convince him that he’s definitely  _ not  _ weirded out by the request, just— that it caught him off guard. “You’re sure, though? Like super sure? Extra sure?” Alvie asks, his eyebrows raised now. 

“Am I sure what?” Ruben frowns, still reeling from his sudden embarrassment.

“That it’s okay,” Alvie elaborates with a crooked smile. He shifts to completely face Ruben, legs crossed beneath him. “I mean, I’m totally down, as I said before, and it kinda sounds fun to try out, but…” he reaches up to tug at his hair, which is slightly longer than it used to be when they first rolled into bed together, but messy as per usual. He seems to be at a loss for words momentarily and just kisses Ruben instead, much more slowly than he typically had the restraint for. He rubs his thumbs under the long sleeves Ruben’s still wearing. There are textured marks from his wrists being bound before, but definitely  _ not _ in the fun bedroom way that’s being implied now. 

_ That’s  _ why Alvie hesitates. He doesn’t want to blur any sort of lines between then and now. He doesn’t want to make Ruben feel all the awful ways he used to. 

“I trust you,” Ruben says softly once their lips have parted, their foreheads pressed together for a long moment. He could practically feel his heart swelling at Alvie’s gentle touch on his arms. “That’s why I want this.  _ Because  _ I trust you.”

Alvie smiles a little and says quietly, “Okay.”

——

It’s a little strange, and they’re not sure how to go about doing it, because it’s not like they keep rope or bondage items in the house. Sex is always something warm and close and...almost careful. They’re both exploratory, sure, but it took them years just to graduate to from gentle hair tugging to soft love bites. Everything about Ruben and Alvie is cautious, for their own well being. 

“How ‘bout a tie?” Alvie asks curiously, rummaging around in the dresser as he rocks back and forth on his heels. “Does pattern matter? Do you want this funky little plaid one? Or—“ he pauses, holding up one tie in particularly with a grin, “the  _ spaceship  _ tie?”

He growls out ‘spaceship’ for emphasis on his own obvious preference, which makes Ruben snort, smile, and nod. Alvie’s pleased with the reaction, clearly. He returns to the bed, softly rapping nonsense about outer space. 

The large bed both Ruben and Alvie share has wooden slats in the headboard that are horizontal like window blinds, so figuring out the best way to tie Ruben’s wrists up is a little awkward, especially since Alvie ain’t so great at tying knots in the first place. 

“I  _ think _ I got it, Benny,” Alvie says after a couple minutes of struggle with his tongue stuck out between his lips with the effort. When he sits back on his knees, he’s smiling proudly at his nice, sloppy knot. “But you gotta test it out for me, make sure the work is Grade A quality. You deserve no less, you know? So pull on it, make sure it ain’t too tight, that it’s comfy. Yeah— like that. How’s it feel?”

“It’s good…” Ruben assures as he tugs once more on the silk tie. “That works.”

“So it  _ is _ comfy? It’s not hurtin’ you or anything? Not at all?” Alvie asks, smiling, but it’s an obviously worried, nervous smile. He looks at Ruben’s hands again, then leans to stick one finger under the fabric of the tie to make sure it’s not too tight.

“No, Alvie, it’s perfect,” Ruben says sincerely, even though the knot is actually a little  _ too _ loose. The last thing he wants to do is make his boyfriend have to awkwardly struggle to tie them all over again. 

“Alright. Yeah. Okay,” Alvie says with a quick nod, like he’s convincing himself of the fact. He takes a deep breath and looks back at Ruben, giving him a slightly more confident smile the time around, though it’s clear he’s still a bit nervous. “So, okay,” Alvie says, clearing his throat as if he’s about to give some great speech. “I was with this couple once who did this traffic light system, right? It’s actually a really easy sorta system to work with, like— elementary stuff. So—“

“Wait, did you say a couple?” Ruben pretends to be slightly appalled, raising just one eyebrow, but he knows Alvie’s history (ish) and he’s just trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alvie dismisses him easily, clearly eager to continue explaining. “So all you gotta do is say like, ‘green’ when you’re all good. Like, full steam ahead. Go for it. You know? And ‘yellow’ is slow down. Like questionable okayness. Maybe kinda nervous? And  _ obviously  _ ‘red’ means stop. Like full on brakes,  _ stop  _ stop. Does that make sense? Need me to repeat anything?” 

“No, I...got it,” Ruben smiles a bit breathlessly back at Alvie, enamored with how he speaks, the way he gestures. How much he so clearly cares about his own wellbeing. And then, as if to emphasize that point, Alvie scoots into Ruben’s lap and cups his cheek. “We don’t gotta do it that way if you don’t wanna, though, okay? It can be whatever which way you want. I won’t do a  _ single  _ thing you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“Alvie,” Ruben swallows hard, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for how concerned Alvie seems. “If this is making  _ you _ uncomfortable…”

“It’s— It’s not makin’ me uncomfortable, Benny. If  _ anything  _ it’s makin’ me uncomfortable in my Fruit of the Looms, if ya know what I mean,” Alvie grins and gives an exaggerated wink. Ruben can’t help but laugh softly. “Seriously, though, is this okay? You know I’d never, ever hurt you, right? Like, I’d straight up kick a puppy before I hurt you, Ruben.”

Ruben makes a face, his nose wrinkling slightly.

“Okay, that was a bad sorta way to put it. I don’t  _ actually  _ wanna hurt a puppy, I’m just— I’m just sayin’ it’s the last thing I ever wanna do ever at all to you. You know?”

Ruben knows. He’s always known, so he leans forward and kisses him, slow and gentle and lovingly, trying to ease the anxiety he can feel coming off of him in waves.

\----

Alvie takes his sweet time mapping Ruben out with mouth and hands, hyper-aware of his body language because somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s convinced that his boyfriend would be too embarrassed or guilty about expressing any discomfort. But he doesn’t seem uncomfortable. Not in the slightest. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? Have a said that before?” Alvie asks, sucking on the spot behind Ruben’s ear that’s like an ‘on’ switch for him. “‘Cause you are. Like— crazy beautiful,” he hums.

Ruben knows he’s not beautiful. He’s covered in marks, and the stab wound on his stomach is a weird looking and indented line that carves through his middle in an ugly reminder of where he’d once been. His arms have splotches of dry, discolored skin. Silvery scars travel down his back, some raised, some deep like an engraving. He hates his body. He’s convinced he’s the furthest thing from beautiful. 

But Ruben knows Alvie believes he is. It’s enough to make him cry if he thinks about it long enough. He’s never felt so wholly loved, not just for his mind or his dry humor or the way he makes breakfast some mornings without being asked, but for everything else that comes along with that. His past, his body, each and  _ every  _ damn scar that litters his body— Alvie loves. 

His breathing hitches a little as he’s distracted from this train of thought, with Alvie working warm, wet kisses down his chest and along his abdomen. He kisses and licks and sucks at the each darkened line of skin, and it always reminds Ruben of the first time Alvie marked him as his own, erasing Jamaica from his body. These were no longer Ian’s scars. They were Alvie’s.

When he gets to the etched flesh of his stab wound, Ruben actually whines a little when Alvie’s breath tickles the sensitive skin. He shifts against his spaceship printed bondage. 

“Ruben?” Alvie stops immediately, dark eyes wide with worry. “You okay? ‘Cause I can stop right now. Did I do something? What’s your color?”

Ruben shakes his head softly, eyes still closed and says, “Don’t stop? Uhm— or, I mean, green. I’m green.”

Alvie hesitates, but then Ruben’s peeking at him through thick lashes, and he can tell the assurance is sincere. So he gives one of his trademark, lopsided smiles and continues right back where he left off. 

He travels his tongue slow over the mottled flesh, stopping only to suck softly at some places, enamored with the reactions and sounds he’s getting from Ruben. His boyfriend’s squirming a little more now, his breathing coming out faster and more shallow. His wrists pull the tie taught from the headboard. It’s in this moment that Alvie realizes how incredibly  _ hot  _ this all really is. No wonder Ruben was into it.

Alvie shifts to a more comfortable position between Ruben’s legs, dark eyes dancing with amusement. “My boy Ruben’s gonna get some,” he says with a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “I just love ‘im ‘cause he looks yum”. He gives the other small lick with his tongue, grinning. “And I’mma tie ‘em up and we’ll both come.”

Ruben is panting slightly, actually struggling at his binding a little, but he breaks into soft, nervous laughter. “ _ Alvie,”  _ he groans, but the feigned impatience is endearing. 

Alvie could hear the note of anxiety in his chuckle, though; the way he was pulling at the tie. So he’s stopped again.

“Why did you— stop?” Ruben asks a bit breathlessly, opening his eyes again to look back at his boyfriend. He looks cautious, but still very much wrapped up in what was going on here.

“Gimme a color, Benny,” Alvie insists, lowering his head to kiss again at Ruben’s lower abdomen, letting his lips rest against the warm skin there.

“Green. I’m green, Alvie. Don’t worry.”

Alvie looks back at him as if to make sure, then returns back to other parts of Ruben that he likes— like his face and his torso and everything else, really, but it’s different this time. Instead of pressing open-mouthed kisses, trailing heatedly down his body, Alvie kind of breathes against Ruben’s mouth without actually kissing him, nips at his skin rather than a lick or suck or kiss. It’s these light, feathery touches that make Ruben pull a little bit more against the headboard, make him want to get closer to Alvie, make him want all of this so much  _ more _ . 

“This is kinda fun, ain’t it?” Alvie says with a wicked little grin. He gets up from between Ruben’s legs and slips from the mattress to stand on the floor, already moving to fully undress himself. “Are  _ you _ having fun, Ruben? ‘Cause I am. Lots of it. But it ain’t fun if you aren’t enjoyin’ it too. You’re sure you’re enjoying this?”

He asks so innocently, but Ruben, bless his heart, is hot and flushed with mussed hair and he sees right through Alvie’s innocent facade. He gives him a knowing frown. If he could drum his fingers in an annoyed fashion, he would.

Alvie just smiles and takes his time stepping out of his jeans, slowly peeling his shirt off of his back. He even is so thoughtful as to fold them and place them on top of the dresser— something he’d never do if it weren’t for dragging out Ruben’s impatience. While he’s at the dresser, Alvie hums and makes little distracted noises, digging around in their sock and underwear drawer. The drawer where they also keep lube and other things. Ruben sits up a little bit straighter, trying to crane his neck to see what Alvie’s retrieving. 

When Alvie returns to the bed, he’s got his arms cradled with a handful of various things, a playful smile dancing across his lips. He climbs back between the splay of Ruben’s legs and leans to kisses the corner of his mouth. “What’s your color? Can’t go until I know what the stoplight’s tellin’ me, you know.”

“Viridescent. Verdant. Emerald. The  _ most _ green I could possibly be, Alvie,” Ruben says quietly, needily. He arches upwards to kiss Alvie, but the latter pulls away quickly after just a light brush of their lips

“You look so good,” he tells Ruben distractedly, “Insanely good. So, so,  _ so _ good. So handsome. It’s not fair, really, you know that?” He reaches out to card his fingers through Ruben’s thick, messy hair with one hand, sifting through his pile of whatever he brought with the other with pursed lips. 

“How do you feel about this guy?” Alvie asks, holding up what he calls their ‘jelly’ dildo because of its soft, flexible material. It’s also purple and lights up and vibrates.

Ruben tries to shrug and nod the best he can but it’s not really clear what he’s doing so Alvie raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Green,” Ruben says. He’s so tired of reassuring every little thing, but he knows it’s for the best. 

“Okie dokie then…” Alvie says, popping open the bottle of lube. He keeps looking at Ruben and smiling, like Ruben is the most magical thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 

He starts off with his fingers, mouthing an apology when Ruben jumps at the first digit because of the coldness, but once things get going, he sighs and lets Alvie work his own magic. Alvie does just that, working a second finger in, kissing Ruben’s leg, rhyming nonsense under his breath…

“I wish you could see you, Ruben,” he murmurs, smiling dopily, waving his hand in an ‘all-this’ sort of broad wave. “ ‘s perfect.” 

“I’m not…” Ruben says, but his cheeks are bright red.

“You are.” Alvie argues, moving up to kiss him properly, starting the vibration setting on the dildo as uses his mouth to distract Ruben, who promptly whines into it as the toy goes in. 

Alvie sometimes goes too slow on purpose,sometimes pulls it out almost all the way and then back in, uses his other hand to lightly brush over his dick... and when Ruben’s tugging at the tie, wiggling all over saying “Alviealviealviealvie-”

“Color?”

Ruen sort of hears him, but Alvie’s hands are brushing over his dick again, just barely, and it makes him jump. He pulls against the tie again. 

“Nnnnggghhhh….!” Is all he can say (more like whine, pulling and pulling. He wants Alvie to touch him again, not these little barely-contact touches either. 

“Ruben.” It’s not harsh, but it’s not the same ‘we’re having fun’ tone Alvie’s been using either. He removes the toy completely. 

Ruben is finally sort of starting to make sense of what’s going on as Alvie moves his fingers up near Ruben’s hands, near the knot.

Wait. What?

“What are you…” he starts to ask quietly as Alvie’s fingers work at the knot. He sits up a little. 

Alvie moves in like he wants to kiss him, but stops himself. His eyes are full of worry. 

“Green,” Ruben says in a small, pathetic voice. 

“You wouldn’t tell me,” Alvie says, letting his hands drop down to his lap. “Ruben, fuck, man. I got scared.”

“I can’t focus enough to keep giving you light signals— but I promise i’ll let you know if something bothers me,” Ruben says, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. 

Alvie looks uneasy, but he finally nods.

“Then let’s have a safe word,” he says.

Ruben nods too. They aren’t unfamiliar with safe words at all. They’ve been using safe words since they’ve been dating and not just in the bedroom. They’ll use safe words during panic attacks, depression episodes, even going out to the movies. 

“The usual?” Ruben asks.

“Yeah.” Alvie smiles a little, kissing Ruben properly this time. Ruben kisses him back, happy to be touched at last.

As they kiss, Ruben makes a breathy noise as the dildo surprises him once more, but when Alvie tries to pull away, he kisses him harder. Alvie gets the message and deepens the kiss, happy that Ruben is whining into his mouth and knowing that it’s a good sign. He finishes Ruben off with his mouth, making his boyfriend let out a cross between a soft cry and a gasp that turns it into, "Okay, stopstopstop" when he becomes too sensitive. 

Alvie sits up and licks the remaining cum from his hand and fingers. Ruben is disheveled in the best way-messy hair and panting and sweaty. Alvie wishes he could take a picture, and then he gets his phone from the nightstand and does just that.

"Seriously?" Ruben asks, but he's smiling.

"Let me get you out," Alvie says, putting the phone down so he can work the knots. "Took it like a CHAMP, Benny."

After Ruben's free, he twists his hands around and wiggles his fingers. He looks at Alvie.

"Fuck me?" He asks, shrugging one shoulder. 

"Yeah." Alvie grins. "Definitely."

He lays over him properly now, and they can kiss without having to strain awkwardly. Alvie doesn't need to prep him much now, and he's coming in only a few minutes, Ruben right behind him-again. 

They lay in the afterglow-the box fan in the corner humming loudly. Alvie feels like he might fall asleep. Ruben shifts.

"Shower," he says, sitting up on his elbows.

Alvie kisses his neck. 

"Later."

They lay back down. 

"How good are you at tyin' knots?" Alvie asks suddenly.

"Me?" Ruben blinks, brows furrowing. "I can't think of any specific times I've tied a decent knot. Nothing memorable."

"Will be later," Alvie says, grinning as he kisses him. "Because you're gonna tie me up next time."

Ruben grins back into the kiss.

He can't wait.

The End...


End file.
